Battle of the Bed
by Shrine Keeper of Rei Ayanami
Summary: Lelouch is tired from a day of planning with the Black Knights and homework for school and all he wants to do is to sleep in his own bed. Of course the Black Princes luck was never going to be with him on such an issue.


Okay so a little revision taken where it needed. Mostly because it was almost annoying to point out some of the little things but one of them I'm glad someone pointed out, sorry I can't remember you screen name at the moment but whoever pointed out it wasn't Einstien but Newton then thanks.

The only other thing changed was Lelouch's hair color which while I'll admit I'm rather picky about a lot of things I probably could have lived through that. Oh and there was the god thing. If this doesn't make sense to you don't worry your normal.

I don't want people to get their hope's up but I'm trying to start on another oneshot so more review and words of encouragement would be greatly appreciated. Until next time. Shino out.

* * *

Lelouch Lampurouge sighed as he flopped down onto the large bed that sat in his bedroom. He had done nothing but work with the Black Knights, all the while finishing homework, for the past four days strait. So if anyone deserved at least a small break, it was him.

However, because the Black Prince's luck was only exceptional when lives were on the line, it didn't seem like he would get his break and it was all thanks to a certain green haired girl.

C.C. seemed to take some sick pleasure in aggravating Lelouch, or at least that's what he thought, for she seemed to be there every time when all he wanted to do was sit down and rest. It was because of this that he kept the girl as far from himself as possible. It hardly ever worked.

Lelouch didn't look up when his door slip open and the smell of Pizza filled the air. He didn't even look up when a large fluffy thing bounced off him and landed next to him on the bed; it was only Cheese-kun.

He did, however, look up when hands and knees positioned themselves on either side of his body. His eyes opened slowly and he took in the sight of the white suit clad girl above him as her green hair fell down around him like a curtain. Gold eyes stared down at violet and Lelouch idly wondered just how he was going to survive with this woman around.

"What are you doing," the weary boy asked in hopes that he may find a way to find respite from her constant… well he didn't know what was constant about her but whatever it was he needed a break from it.

"I'm tired." It was a simple statement but it was a world worth to Lelouch who realized were he himself was lying.

"Then go use one of the guest bedrooms. I haven't slept in my own bed in God knows how long and I'm determined to stay right here." When Lelouch would look back on this day later he would realize that that was exactly how he got into that mess in the first place.

"No," C.C. stated and with that she lay down on top of him. Lelouch really didn't know how to react to this. He could have pushed her off but the chances of her staying off were slim and it would probably make her more determined. The only other thing he might do was to leave and use one of the guest beds himself. However, he refused to be denied that which was rightfully his own.

Of course with his current predicament there were certain factors that he had to take into account. The fact that with each breath C.C. took in and expelled would cause air to flow across his cheek and neck thus causing him to shiver. Because of the repetitive nature of anyone's breath it left the man practically shaking in the bed. Another factor was that of C.C.'s left hand now twisting a few strands of his raven colored hair leisurely and unfortunately he found it rather relaxing.

Against his will Lelouch found his breath beginning to match up with that of C.C.'s as well as the fact that her breath on his skin was now almost something he anticipated. Lelouch's arm folded slightly so that his hand now rested on her waist. He also turned his head to face the golden eyed woman to see that her eyes were drooping just as much as his own.

Of course once Lelouch had fully closed his eyes there was a swift and simple push and he felt himself fall helplessly off the soft bed and onto the hard unyielding floor. For the first time in quite some time he felt a growl escape his refined throat.

He should have known that she was merely playing him. Waiting for him to let his guard down before taking the strike. For a moment he applauded her genius but that was all it was, merely a moment. When he saw here laying there, that smug half grin half smirk stretched across her face he finally felt himself snap.

Four days of long hours, tiresome meetings and taxing homework were finally over tasked by this one moment. The straw the broke the camels back he thought to himself. It was the last moment of rational thought for him before he lunged desperately for the green haired witch.

C.C. for her part never expected her partner to react in such a way. She expected that he would accept defeat and leave her to his room. So to suddenly see the former Britannian prince lunging at her caught her off guard.

Lelouch caught hold of the straps on her arms and gave a fierce tug. Of course that accomplished nothing other than a slight upwards lift of C.C. upper body. Even given the girls petite form the hero of Japan was still just a weak school boy.

However, C.C. was still rather shocked at what had happened and that gave Lelouch enough time to decide that if she could push him off, then he could do just that same.

He stepped back only a little but it was enough for the green haired girl to think he'd regained control, at least until he lunged at her from just feet away.

As we all should know Newton proved the theories of motion and Lelouch was acting just such a theory out. An object in motion will remain in motion unless acted upon by an equal or opposite opposing action. As such both bodies were sent tumbling to the floor on the other side of his bed.

Given that he'd only recently changed the layout of his room the bed was not so far away from the wall that they both struck it rather soundly.

Lelouch was the first to recover from the hit and was on his feet, clamoring for the bed. When he actually reached it he looked back wondering how he hadn't been attacked yet, thinking slightly that C.C. had been knocked out.

In actuality however, C.C. was merely stunned, more by the fact that Lelouch had physically attacked her then the fact that she had hit a wall. So of course when, out of the corner of her eye she spotted the Black Prince only one thought crossed her mind.

If Lelouch wanted the bed, he was going to have to take it from her.

There are only a few moments when Lelouch could say he was honestly scared of death. Once when he was four and tripped by the railing of his mother's palace and he was in danger of falling to his death, only to be saved by Jeremiah. Another was the time he had stood before his father after his mother had been killed and he'd asked for his assistance in finder her killers. The most recent had been the time he'd been surrounded by the Britannian army ready to be gunned to down for the mere fact that he'd seen the green haired girl he was fight over a bed with.

This last moment was easily the scariest however he watched burning eyes turn to him in a look of malice. If there was a single thing he regretted more in his life it was the fact that at that moment he resorted to childish antics.

C.C. hardly saw the tongue that had been stuck at her but when she did she knew then and there that this was now a war, a war over the bed.

A hand snaked out and took hold of the foot that had yet to even come close to the soft down of the comforter. A swift tug and Lelouch was sent to the ground in a heap. C.C. never gave him time to recover as she landed on him from above causing the young prince to gasp as the air left his body in a rush.

Pale hands tugged on the school jacket but the boy knew enough to twist his shoulders allowing the afore mentioned article to easily slide of his shoulders. Not wanting this tactic to be used against him again Lelouch quickly pulled apart his under shirt, not caring for the buttons that were sent scattering, before he slipped it away.

The green haired witch used the time Lelouch had given her by discarding his shirt to lunge for the bed only to have her collar grabbed from behind. She swiftly enacted the same strategy as Lelouch and unbuttoned the front of her suit allowing the material to be stripped away.

The leader of the Black Knights released his hold when he realized the material soon wouldn't matter and stood to stare at the girl who now sat on the edge of his own bed.

Golden eyes once more met violet and for a moment everything seemed to stand still. They stared each other down knowing they would do what it took to get what they wanted.

An eternity seemed to pass as one stood and the other sat, however mere seconds passed before Lelouch was once more on the offensive.

* * *

An hour had passed and most of the possession in the prince's room had been utilized for victory only to fall short against one another's intellect.

So now the battle was over and the victor was now lying comfortably on the bed. C.C. had been surprised when Lelouch had made it past the half hour mark so to have seen him go to a full hour before he faltered was amazing on her part.

She lay on the now completely barren bed her green hair splayed to the side so as not to stick to her skin. A mop of black hair lay on her stomach rising and falling gently with each breath she took. One foreign hand gripped her side while the other entwined its fingers with her own.

They had both become tired during the long struggle and now the lay peacefully together atop a their prize.

It was at that moment that C.C. realized that, for the last hour, they had not been partners, they had not been masterminds, they had not been pilots, they had not been feared, that they had not been hated, that they had not been anything but two young adults fighting over the right to sleep on a simple bed.

She sighed as her hand trailed, once more, lazily into the black locks of her contractor and allowed a content smile to sweep across her face.

"Sleep well Lelouch for tomorrow this will all be over and you will have to once more take up the mantle of Zero." Mere seconds after she had said that the door to Lelouch's room slid open with a hiss and there in the doorway stood. Saiyoko, who almost found the state of the room normal, but Milly stood next to here staring at the wreckage.

The broken chair, the overturned dresser, the lamp lying broken by the nightstand, and all of it surrounding one pair. The green haired, golden eyed witch and the raven haired, violet eyed boy. One thought permeated her mind at that moment. If she was going to spread this around she was going to have to do it before Lelouch had the chance to learn of her involvement.

A quick cell camera flash and Milly was on her way down the hall, through the doorway, out into the quickly darkening night which were soon filled with errant screams as girl after girl received the picture of Lelouch sleeping contentedly with a girl none of them had ever seen.

Hey guys, or the guys that usually read my stuff. I finally got something posted, something finished. I will allow all to take the time to get back in their chairs after falling out from the news...

Sorry, I put the Author's note at the top. This is a reviesed version so it just seemed like something to do. Now, click the little button that says review. Shino out.

Oh, one more thing, I want to know if people loose track of me if I change my pen name, like if I'm taken off their favorites or something like that? If you know could you tell me, thanks. Once more Shino out.


End file.
